


Everything I Own

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [20]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Music, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Everything I Own' by Bread.





	Everything I Own

After the unholy mess of her marriage to Christopher and all the issues surrounding April, Lorelai almost gave up hope for herself and Luke ever finding a way forward.

One thing was for sure, nothing was ever going to be achieved unless she made it happen.

It was why she was standing outside the diner, holding a boombox over her head, John Cusack style, singing along as loudly as she could to ‘Everything I Own.’

Eventually, Luke emerged, walked right over and fixed her with a look.

“You’re still a crazy lady,” he told her firmly.

Then he kissed her.


End file.
